Redemption
by The Last True Hero
Summary: A lost soul dead to the Force. Abandoned by those he claimed to serve for a mistake of his own making. When Luke Skywalker is offered a chance at redemption, how far will he go in his personal bid for salvation.


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Star Wars, any affiliated trademark or copyrights, or any other owned item referenced in this story. All trademarks and copyrights are property of their respective owners. This is done purely for pleasure with no intent to profit from the distribution of this material._

_**A/N: **__I know I should really focus on my other fics, but I just liked this idea too much to put it on the backburner completely. It's an AU, though not in the sense of a single divergence point. Think more like the Ultimate Marvel universe compared to the normal one. It's a mix of original canon and new stuff._

* * *

_**STAR WARS  
**_**Redemption**

_**Dramatis Personae;**_  
Luke Skywalker; Jedi exile  
Satele Miriam; archaeologist  
Mara Jade; former Emperor's Hand  
Leia Organa Solo; Rebel Alliance diplomat  
Han Solo; ex-smuggler  
C-3PO; protocol droid  
R2-D2; astromech droid  
Thrawn; Grand Admiral of the Galactic Empire  
Jato Xantium; Supreme Chancellor of the Great Republic

_**Galactic History Overview;  
**__Chancellor Palpatine, later the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, engineered the Clone War conflict to ensure his vision of a galactic empire. However, when the time came to declare the conversion, part of the Republic declined and separated, effectively splitting the galaxy in half between the Empire and the Republic. War erupted, with both sides sinking deeper into corruption. The Empire became a harsh police state, while the Republic fell into negligence and stagnation, creating misery within its borders. Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, along with others saw that both governments needed to be removed and the galaxy unified once more. They formed the Alliance to Restore Freedom, more commonly the Galactic or Rebel Alliance, with the aim to end the tyranny and destitution of both factions._

_The Jedi Order, guardians of peace and justice for a thousand generations, would be destroyed in the Great Schism. The Empire purged them completely, and the Republic would follow after, replacing them with the militant Dai Bendu, Force-sensitive soldiers to fight for the Republic. Few Jedi remained. Obi-Wan Kenobi watched over the young Luke Skywalker, child of the famed Jedi Anakin Skywalker, who fell to the Dark Side and served Palpatine. Luke would go on to join the Rebellion, and train under Yoda, the last Grand Master._

_His first mission with the Rebels saw the destruction of the Death Star, and earned him the status of war hero. He would serve in the Alliance and its goals for three years, leaving service only to seek further Jedi instruction and to rescue Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt. _

_His last mission saw the death of both Darth Sidious, and his father, and haunts him to this day…__**  
**_

_**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**_

_Chapter 1 – The Proposition_

NAR SHADDAA, Y'TOUB SYSTEM

Luke Skywalker stared at the bottom of the mug of hot chocolate. In a bar on Nar Shaddaa, such a choice would be questionable to most. To Luke, it was simply another idiosyncrasy of his. Another example that set him apart from the other patrons of The _Ter'ke'kra_; one of the many, many bars that called the planet home. Unlike most of the other patrons though, Luke wasn't clad in armour or loaded with enough weapons to declare war on a small planet.

_A treacherous hive of scum and villainy._

Words spoken by a man Luke had failed years ago. _Sorry, Ben._

He patted the folds of his tunic, searching for a few more creds to buy another drink. Strangely, hot chocolate cost more than an alcoholic drink. And sadly, Luke couldn't handle much more than a mouthful of a spirit. It'd make escaping his troubles a whole lot easier.

The _Ter'ke'kra_ was largely circular; the main bar was in the centre of the area and when around in 360 degrees; and the outer wall was carved up into booths. Holoscreens hung down from the roof, projecting a mix of sports, news and propaganda.

A large Aqualish thug shoved into Luke, knocking over the last of his beverage before barking something at the bartender droid in Huttese. Sighing, Luke's eyes strayed over to the dark bar's entrance, where a nervous woman stood in the doorway. Pale blue eyes and brown hair, and relatively fashionable clothes. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she wasn't from around Nar Shaddaa. She looked around curiously, scanning the crowd with intent while ignoring – or perhaps unaware of – the stares of the less chaste patrons. Evidently, she didn't find her quarry, because she then slipped up to the bar and pressed between a towering Wookiee and a red-skinned Devonarian to speak to the bartender on the opposite side from Luke.

"Hello there!" She basically shouted over the background noise. "I'm looking for someone."

"There's lots of people here." The bartender responded irritably.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Male. Late twenties. Blonde, blue eyes. Probably under a false name."

Luke was careful to lean behind the Aqualish thug beside him. He fitted that description. No one should've been able to find him. He had been off the grid for five years. Neither the Empire, Republic or Alliance would be able to find him.

"_Everyone_ here is under a false name." The droid returned. If it could have, Luke would've guessed it would've been rolling its photoreceptors at the woman.

"Yes, yes." The woman snapped. "His real name is Luke Skywalker."

The droid snorted. Obviously it hadn't had its memory wiped in a while. "I doubt very much a Jedi is here, lady."

_Jedi?_ Luke considered that, while trying to hide his face. _Not for a long time._

"Hopeless." The woman huffed, before turning on her heel and forcing her way out of the bar, pushing past thugs and smugglers and bounty hunters. Luke breathed a sigh of relief. Someone trying to find him was never good. The woman wasn't a bounty hunter or a mercenary, so he doubted she had wanted him dead. Probably someone from the Alliance then, hoping to bring Luke back into the fold. Luke didn't want that. He was out here in the Outer Rim for a reason. Eyes followed the woman as she exited; a trio of Zabraks muttered a hasty conversation between themselves, then stood up and left the booth they had been sat in to follow her outside.

Luke sighed, and downed the rest of his drink before following. He might not have been a Jedi anymore, but he wasn't so far gone that he would leave the woman at the Zabrak's mercy. Sure enough, as he left the establishment the woman was in the process of being accosted. To her credit, she had managed to draw a blaster on her harassers. Luke could tell by the way she held it though, that she wasn't entirely sure how to use it.

The tallest – and ugliest – Zabrak laughed and simply snatched the weapon from her hands with a snarl. "Hey!"

"Pretty lady too nice for guns." The shortest one snarled. The horns atop its head looked almost like they had been sharpened into spikes. Luke remembered something Han had once said to him:

_There are three things in life you don't do. One: Headbutt a Zabrak. Two: Play a Wookiee at Dejarik, and Three: never try to slice bread with a lightsaber._

Luke decided to speak up. "Hey, fellas."

All three Zabraks spun round, glaring. "Not your problem, human."

"You're about to make it my problem." Luke sighed. "Can't you just leave it?"

"Puny human needs taught a lesson." The leader hissed, before lunging at Luke.

The former Jedi didn't so much as bat a surprised eyelid. With practiced ease, he sidestepped the being's fists, casually turning to jab his knuckles into the thug's throat by way of counter-attack. He gave a strangled cry of pain before going down and clutching at his windpipe. The two other Zabraks charged forward together; Luke spun away to avoid a headbutt and a kick, before darting forward to kick one assailant in the knee, then as the attacker went down planted his foot on him and raised himself into the air. He swung himself around and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the last Zabrak. Luke let his posture relax as the three tried to get their act together.

"Are you done yet?"

The one Luke had hit in the throat got back to his feet and charged again. Luke simply opted to clothesline him, knocking him out for the count. Another had managed to get to his feet and yelled. "No one makes a fool of Darx!"

A second later he was down too. Luke turned to the last Zabrak expectantly. He simply shook his head frantically, admitting defeat and surrender. The ex-Jedi then turned to the woman, walking over to her and offering a hand to help her up.

"Thanks." She said awkwardly, embarrassed and a little annoyed at having to be rescued.

"No problem." Luke replied.

"Any particular reason you didn't speak up in the bar?" She asked curiously. "I know you were there."

"What makes you think I'm him?" He asked mildly.

The woman snorted. "We really going to do that?"

"Point." Luke acquiesced dryly. "So what's your name then?"

"Satele Miriam." She answered quickly. "Archaeologist for the Alliance."

"And you were looking for me?" Luke frowned. "I'm not that old."

Satele rolled her eyes. "And not that dead. No, I came to you looking for information."

"Information?"

"Yes." Satele said briskly. "As the Alliance's only Jedi, you are the _de facto_ leading source on the Jedi and Jediology."

"Is that even a word?"

"Doesn't matter." She snapped. "Anyways, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?"

"What do you know of a Jedi called Revan?"

* * *

LUKE'S APPARTMENT, NAR SHADDAA

Luke's apartment was small, cramped and cluttered. Located in a deep down district, it was all but impossible to see the night sky, hidden away by a ceiling of transparisteel towers and a swarm of airspeeders and hovertaxis. Inside, the place was dark and messy; the walls were stained by something belonging to a previous tenant, the smell of recycled air was tangible, and everywhere you looked, there were piles of flismiplast and duraplast; clusters of trinkets, the odd weapon or two. On the windowsill, if such a small hole could be called such, was an old metal cylinder – a lightsaber – gathering dust.

"Let me get this straight." Luke said. "You want me to help you find Revan?"

"More or less." Satele confirmed. "At the very least, artefacts of his and a record of his final fate; failing we find his tomb."

"Why?"

"Both the Empire and the Dai Bendu have begun to show interest in him." Satele answered. "Naturally, if they want something the Alliance has to make sure neither side gets it."

To be fair, Luke conceded, Revan would be a source of interest for anyone seeking to gain power. For a commander, Revan's crusades against the Mandalorian's, and later, his Sith war against the Old Republic were the stuff of legend. For Force-users…Revan had been a ridiculously powerful Jedi, and Sith, and Jedi once again. It was even said he had found a way to channel the light and dark sides simultaneously; to balance on the knife edge between the sides. Luke didn't know what to think of that one. It was possible of course, but not a place any being should wish to be. To be caught between the two worlds, was a terrible place. It felt like being pulled in two directions.

_And I would know._

"And it seemed like an idea to find me to help?"

"Well, yes." She consented. "Granted, your…ah…_incident_ has left you rather in a bad position with most of Command, but regardless, you have the premier knowledge of the Jedi and the Force."

"Even if I can't use it anymore?" Luke asked mildly.

"Hmm. I had hoped that part was just rumour." Satele sighed. "It would have helped if we ran into trouble. Nevertheless, I need your knowledge, rather than your blade."

_And I have plenty of that. _Luke had scoured the galaxy for information on the Jedi and the Force. Then, later, broadened his views, meeting with the Aing-Tii, the Dathomiri Witches, and other Force-based sects around the galaxy. _Not that they ever helped you recover what you lost._

"I get by without it." Luke promised. "And I haven't said I'm going."

Satele nodded. "I have been authorised to give you up to a million credits and a full pardon with the Alliance in exchange for your services."

"A full pardon?" They must have really wanted his help.

"Correct."

Luke weighed his options. He had long since learned to make do without the Force, he'd even go so far to say he had flourished, learning to develop other skills and knowledge bases to make up for it. He'd even managed to make do without the purpose gleaned from being a Jedi, and fighting with the Alliance. But still, he'd like to have the latter, and maybe this bantha chase would help him regain the former.

"Deal."

Satele beamed. "Excellent."

"What do we need?" Luke asked.

"Well…"Satele considered. "A good ship – I came here on public transport- supplies, weapons…whatever else we might require on this mission."

"I have access to all of those." Luke affirmed thoughtfully.

"Then we'll leave as soon as you're ready."

Luke nodded in acceptance, but couldn't help but wonder just what he had managed to get himself into.

* * *

_**A/N:** Expect the chapters to get progressively longer, and of higher quality - I kinda rushed this one simply to lay the foundation and get the gears turning. For comparison to the original universe, Luke's personal story in the trilogy time period remains mostly unchanged, except for a few things resulting from the AU setting and some interactions with Mara._

_Read, review, and peace out._


End file.
